


Edgy

by americanphancakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/pseuds/americanphancakes
Summary: Dan and Phil try out some knife play.tw: freaking knife play. Blade contact is made on the leg, chest, arm, and neck. If you've ever had an unwelcome sexual experience involving a blade or those areas of the body, this may trigger you, feel free to avoid it.(It's just BDSM foreplay, no actual sex happens in the fic, this is all a prelude to actual intercourse, but it's still knife play so enter at your own risk.)Written for the Sex Toys phandom flash fic fest with my apologies for the length. :P





	Edgy

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a knife play fic for AGES, but I've been nervous about writing smut. Those of you who've been following my writing know how nervous smut generally makes me, so this may seem like quite a leap from my usual content.
> 
> MASSIVE disclaimer: I'm into knife play personally, but I've only engaged in a very basic way so I did research before writing the fic. Hopefully the precautions Dan takes are legitimate, but please do not use this as a guide for how to engage in safe knife play as I am not an expert.
> 
> [Share this story on tumblr](https://americanphancakes.tumblr.com/post/175951089748/edgy-americanphancakes-phandomthe-fantastic)

Dan gets the idea while they’re cooking dinner together. Because of course he does. Because Dan has the odd “I could totally stab Phil right now, but I wouldn’t, and I don’t want to” thought. Because without trust, love is meaningless.

He does a ton of research on how to do it safely - he’s into blood, sure, but he’s not sure Phil will be into the whole “being wounded” thing. In the end, he learns there are all kinds of ways to trigger the sensations & emotions that matter without risking needing to take Phil to A&E and explain what happened to some poor scandalized nurse.

Dan talks to Phil about trying it out, explaining what the scene would entail and explaining the ways Dan would be keeping it safe and sane.

Phil’s somewhat nervous, but feels genuinely safe with the scene in Dan’s capable, caring hands. So he agrees to give it a go. And a few nights later when Dan tells him “wear a shirt you don’t care about to bed tonight,” he’s more excited than anything else.

Phil lies on his back and Dan instructs him to reach his hands up above his head. Dan uses a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs to restrain him. Of course, the cuffs are easily escapable if Phil really tries, but they provide the illusion of complete immobility and keep Phil from moving in a way that might get him hurt by accident.

“Do you need me to tie your midsection down too,” Dan asks, “or are you okay like this?”

“I… I think I’m okay.”

“You absolutely cannot move, Phil,” Dan says with an authoritative tone that goes straight to Phil’s dick. “No nodding or shaking your head, you’ll have to say the words ‘yes’ or ‘no’. No twisting around, no squirming. Can you do that for me? You have to be absolutely sure.”

“I’m very sure.”

Dan smirks. “Good.”

Dan has the knives and tools he needs laid out on a wheeled laptop desk next to the bed, covered at the moment by a tea towel.

“Look,” Dan commands.

Phil does, and Dan uncovers the implements. He’s got a few items from the kitchen, including a very large knife Phil recognizes as one he’s been using to chop vegetables. There’s a couple of butter knives, a pair of scissors, and something that looks like a too-small pizza cutter with points all along the blade part. There’s also a blindfold off to the side. Dan leans down toward the floor and also picks up…

“An ice bucket?” Phil says, confused. “What’s that for?”

“You’ll see. Or, not so much  _ see _ I guess, but… you’ll feel.”

Dan picks up the blindfold. Phil knew this was coming. Trust, Dan said, was the whole point of this.

Phil sees Dan’s calm, confident face start to smile the tiniest bit before the blindfold lowers over his eyes. In the darkness, Phil is left only to his other senses.

The sound of metal against metal. A sort of slicing sound as one knife scrapes against another. A different sound, like rocks tumbling; what must be ice moving around as something is slipped into the bucket. Dan’s voice.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Remember the colors we’ve gone over?”

Phil smiles a bit. “It’s not that hard to remember traffic signals.”

“Alright then.”

Phil feels himself tense up in response to the silence that comes next. And that’s when he feels it. Cool, hard metal pressing against the outside of his leg. He gasps. Dan runs the blunt side of the blade up and down Phil’s thigh and calf, slowly, achingly slowly.

Phil exhales slowly. “Oh my god ohmygodohmygod…”

“So, just to make sure…” Dan says, his voice low and quiet but hardly calming, “you wore a shirt you didn’t care about, yeah?”

Phil nods.

Dan suddenly shoves that blunt side of the knife into Phil’s leg. It puts some fear into Phil, but it would be impossible for Dan to hurt Phil this way as long as he’s paying attention.

“Don’t move,” Dan commands. “We went over this. Use words.”

“Yes," Phil pants, "yes I wore a shirt I don’t care about.”

“Good boy,” Dan says. It sounds like he puts the knife down, and then picks up something else.

He pulls the shirt fabric as far away from Phil's body as possible, and Phil can hear scissors slicing through the hem. There’s a clack of plastic on the laptop table, and then that metal scraping sound as Dan picks the knife back up. He slices through the worn fabric of the shirt, opening the front of it permanently and exposing Phil’s chest. He stops before the collar and puts down the knife, retrieving the scissors and cutting down, away from Phil’s neck. He puts the scissors down and runs his fingertips up and down Phil’s chest, watching his nipples harden and goosebumps raise in response.

“Look at you,” Dan says, with a particular sort of patronizing tone that Phil isn’t used to and finds incredibly hot. Dan often dominates with less risky BDSM, and Phil has gotten accustomed to that level of control, but this scene, with blades involved… this is a whole other level of control for Dan to have. “You’re so  _ mine _ it’s ridiculous.”

Phil hears more movement of metal against metal, and feels another edge against his skin. This time, it’s multiple points, each individual one not moving; instead, the series of small pokes move down his chest. This must be the wheeled knife he saw. His breathing gets shaky, and he can hide it as he breathes in, but whenever he exhales it’s incredibly obvious how weak this sensation is making him.

“Oh god yes,” he says, almost a whisper. Dan chuckles, loving that he’s capable of making Phil tremble like this.

“I want to try one more thing,” Dan says. He leans forward over Phil and says in a low rumble, “...and then you can fuck me properly.”

Something like “Mmmhh” is the only sound Phil is capable of making.

He hears that sound of ice cubes rolling together, and then, after a moment in which he thinks he hears Dan hold in a moan, feels something on his upper arm. Something cold and hot at the same time. He can feel the slight roughness of whatever blade is against him, telling him it’s definitely just a butter knife like the kind they’d use with breakfast, but it also feels much too sharp because of the freezing it withstood in the ice bucket. The second he feels it, adrenaline shoots through Phil’s veins and he hisses in through his teeth.

“Too much?” Dan asks.

“No,” Phil says. “Green, oh my god green.”

“Good,” Dan says, his voice husky. Phil doesn’t know how much longer he can go without Dan sitting on his cock.

The knife warms after enough exposure to Phil’s warm body, and Dan puts it down on the laptop desk with a cacophony of metallic clack noises. But Phil hears the ice move again, and the next sensation is at the base of his neck.

Everything Phil felt with the ice-cold knife on his arm is back, but with increased intensity. Dan is being careful to avoid any major veins or arteries (not that it really matters, since it’s still definitely a butter knife, but he loves Phil and wants to be careful), but every muscle in Phil’s body tenses. There’s still just enough fear coursing through Phil, stemming from the fact that Dan is perfectly capable of using a very large kitchen knife to kill him right now. But the knowledge that he can trust Dan not to hurt him, even under dangerous circumstances, turns Phil on more than anything ever has before.

And Dan, being trusted to have such control over Phil, can’t contain how turned on  _ he _ is either.

As the knife travels across his neck, Phil moans loudly, his wrists tugging at the handcuffs above his head. He’s trying so hard not to move, knowing that movement could be dangerous, but it’s getting more difficult for him to control himself.

“You want to fuck me now?” Dan says, almost a growl, through his teeth.

“Yes,” Phil says desperately.

Dan smirks again. “I’ll get the condoms and lube then.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @americanphancakes on tumblr, my ask box is open!
> 
> [Share this story on tumblr](https://americanphancakes.tumblr.com/post/175951089748/edgy-americanphancakes-phandomthe-fantastic)


End file.
